


禁忌关系01

by TaibeiSleep



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep
Summary: 这哪里是意外，不过是密谋已久。





	禁忌关系01

焉栩嘉被抵到门板上的时候手上还拿着毛巾，刚刚洗完的发丝还滴着水，真丝睡衣都被浸湿了，此时却被掀了上去，白皙的后腰暴露在空气中。

焉栩嘉开着小台灯做着文综套卷，落下最后一笔的时候长长的呼了口气，伸了个懒腰眯着眼瞥了眼时钟，十点了。

夏之光还没有回来。

按理来说他这个同住的哥哥会在八点下班，九点之前准时到家，时不时还会给他带个宵夜，虽然在他声明在减肥之后，从烧烤变成了牛奶。

十点还没回不是第一次，焉栩嘉想着估计又是被拉去应酬了，也不知道生意谈没谈成。上次回来喝的烂醉，被助理扶着还没进屋就倒在了把门打开的焉栩嘉身上，澡都没洗就被扔在了房间里。焉栩嘉捏着鼻子给他最后的温柔就是点了个香薰，让屋子不要那么臭。

焉栩嘉翻了睡衣就去了浴室，想了想夏之光应该带了钥匙，就没再管他。

谁想到刚洗完头发都没来得及擦，就听到了门口有人在拍门。

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，心想夏之光不是又喝醉了吧，这么粗鲁。

开门果然是醉到站都站不稳的夏之光，还有勉强支撑着他的小助理。

焉栩嘉接过夏之光，对着小助理道了谢，却没注意小助理欲言又止的表情。

焉栩嘉刚把门关上还没回头看夏之光醉到什么程度，就被抵在了门上，偏头去看才发现夏之光脸红的不正常。

夏之光喘着粗气脸色潮红，似乎想知道眼前的人是谁，却只被吸引着往他身上摸，掀开柔软的真丝布料就触上那人滑嫩的肌肤。

焉栩嘉背对着他使不上力，只能堪堪反手压着夏之光的手腕，但是夏之光这种常年健身的人，胳膊上都是青筋，和焉栩嘉白嫩的胳膊一比，自然是焉栩嘉无法反抗的。

焉栩嘉被吻上的时候才真正觉得不对劲，他背后紧紧贴着墙面，毫无反抗力的被强硬的撬开了唇齿，夏之光的舌尖长驱而入勾着焉栩嘉的软舌扫荡柔滑的口腔内壁。焉栩嘉眯着眼注视着夏之光，感觉到了他异常的喘息，又突然想起小助理离别的表情，恍然大悟。

夏之光是不是…被下药了？

焉栩嘉死死抿着下唇，双手推搡着夏之光的肩膀，却被他褪下睡裤握住脆弱的下身，没忍住叫出了声，双手也无力的挂在夏之光的肩上。未经世事的焉栩嘉第一次被触碰身下，还是别人，他只能勉强趴在夏之光的颈窝维持自己不掉下去，喘着气任夏之光握住他身下的脆弱上下撸动，他很羞耻的发现自己有反应了。

少年人第一次的精液浓稠的不行，糊在了夏之光的手上，溅到了衣摆上。焉栩嘉还没从高潮中缓过气来，夏之光的指尖就滑过他小腹往下试图挤进那隐秘的穴口。

焉栩嘉吓得不轻，腿软的站不住也伸手推搡着夏之光的肩，但是显然，并没有什么用。

夏之光指尖在穴口打着转，试图用手上的白浊让他放松，却因为焉栩嘉紧绷的状态变得更紧，指尖想要挤进去都很难。

夏之光皱皱眉，掀开焉栩嘉的睡衣就俯身含住了粉嫩的乳尖。

焉栩嘉哪里经受过这种刺激，抱着夏之光的脖子就红着脸哼哼唧唧的，胸前的刺激一下就让乳尖挺立了起来，上下蹭着夏之光的上齿。

夏之光挑了挑眉，顺势就挤进了第一根手指，焉栩嘉的声音一下就升了调，连刚刚高潮过的阴茎又颤颤巍巍的有站起来的趋势。

夏之光的手比焉栩嘉整整大上一圈，包裹着焉栩嘉白嫩的拳头就背着按在了他腰后，有力的手指捣进紧致的后穴，指尖轻重交替的按压着内壁，换来一阵阵轻颤和断断续续的呻吟。

焉栩嘉腿都站不稳在打着颤，被桎梏着无法动弹，只能堪堪扭着腰掩饰自己的不安，却只让夏之光过分的捣得更深，焉栩嘉甚至能朦胧着双眼感受到夏之光指尖在内壁刺戳，交换去一阵又一阵的呻吟。

少年人的粉嫩乳尖被吸咬着挺立红肿，好看的脖颈由于本能的扬起脑袋而更为诱人，发丝还滴着水，顺着下颚滑下溜进锁骨，潮红着的脸更为娇嫩，红红的眼眶更是忍不住想让人欺负个够。

至少现在就被欺负的像溺水的可人儿。

夏之光涨的不行的东西抵在被手指操的有些阖不上的穴口，趁还没闭合，就着顶进去了一个头。焉栩嘉哪里受过这种刺激，还没来得及叫就被夏之光摁着脑袋吻了上去，撬开唇齿就纠缠追逐着软舌扫荡湿润的口腔，吞下的不仅是呻吟，还有空气，惹得焉栩嘉呼吸急促了起来，脸都憋得更红了。

吸取焉栩嘉口中空气的最后一秒，夏之光挺跨顶了进去，淫靡的水声混杂着终于重获呼吸的焉栩嘉的喘息回荡在空荡的空间里。

夏之光揽着焉栩嘉的腰间把他往怀里按，阴茎破开紧致内壁顶得更深，柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着夏之光的下身，爽得他倒吸一口凉气甚至差点就缴械了。他拍了拍焉栩嘉挺翘的屁股，咬着他耳垂让他放松，只换来焉栩嘉无力的肩膀一击。

夏之光其实在焉栩嘉开门那会儿就找回点意识，虽然下身还是涨得难受，但是他也隐忍着深呼吸想要平复心中的燥热。

但其实，击溃他防御的不过是那一缕柠檬清香。

实在是太香了，夏之光埋在焉栩嘉颈侧深吸了几口，也分不清究竟是家里柠檬味沐浴露的味道，还是焉栩嘉太诱人。

今天晚上被陌生女人灌了酒纯属意外，夏之光只是急着想回家，对方却不放过他，他只好一饮而尽，完全没想到那个女人有这个胆子给他下药。助理载着他的时候也是担心的不行，问他要不要给他叫个女人解决一下，夏之光也忘了当时自己哪根筋搭错了，脑子里浮现焉栩嘉睡觉不安稳露出的白皙腰肢，脱口而出直接回家。

夏之光最后还是射在了外面，弄得泥泞穴口更是狼藉。夏之光自己也好不到哪儿去，焉栩嘉射了两次，衬衣下摆西装裤上全都站上了粘腻的白浊。

夏之光去看焉栩嘉，他还没从高潮中脱离出来，仰着头喘个不停，银丝顺着嘴角滑落。夏之光喉结滚动了下，竟然发觉下身又要有抬头的趋势，慌忙的松开怀里的焉栩嘉，却差点把焉栩嘉摔到，他只好咽了咽口水揽着焉栩嘉尽量平稳心中又凭空升起的燥热，暗骂了句自己。

夏之光在浴室帮焉栩嘉清洗的时候焉栩嘉才回过神来红着脸推搡着他，他却一脸严肃的讲如果不弄干净会生病，焉栩嘉才咬着下唇撇过头去不看他。

睡觉前夏之光把被子给焉栩嘉盖好，给他理了理柔软的发丝，轻声安抚他说这是意外，才轻轻关上门走了。

只有他自己知道，这哪里是意外，不过是密谋已久。

TBC.


End file.
